Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni
Uther Lightbringer (6-20 ADP) Tirion Fordring (20-32 ADP, frakcja Kościoła Świętej Światłości) Saidan Dathrohan (20-28 ADP, frakcja Szkarłatnej Krucjaty) Poszukiwacz przygód (od 32 ADP) |Pozostali przywódcy = Turalyon Lady Liadrin Aponi Brightmane |Członkowie = Arator Windrunner Gavinrad Valgar Highforge Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker |Rasy = |Klasy = Paladyn |Stolica = Stratholme (do 20 ADP) Kaplica Nadziei Światła (od 20 ADP) |Główne miasta = Miasto Stołeczne (do 20 ADP) Wichrogród |Baza działań = Wschodnie Królestwa (Lordaeron, Azeroth) |Obszar działań = Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi Polany Tirisfal (do 20 ADP) Międzygórze (do 28 ADP) |Główny język = Wspólny |Pozostałe języki = Krasnoludzki Thalassiański |Przynależność = Przymierze Lordaeronu (6-22 ADP) Argentowa Krucjata (od 27 ADP, częściowo) Niezależny (od 27 ADP, większość) Kościół Świętej Światłości (dom wichrogrodzki) Armie Upadku Legionu (od 32 ADP) |Ojczysty świat = Azeroth |Status = Aktywny |Podgrupy = Krąg Świętego Światła Obrońcy Sprawiedliwości Paraliżująca Siła Wybrańcy Pokoju Wybrańcy Światła Wybrańcy Prawdy |Sojusznicy = Argentowy Brzask Wielka Armia Światła Konklawe |Pokój = Nowe Przymierze Nowa Horda Kirin Tor |Wojna = Plaga Orcza Horda (w trakcie Drugiej Wojny) Płonący Legion |Data założenia = 6 ADP |Data reorganizacji = 32 ADP (w związku z powstaniem Armii Upadku Legionu) |Data fragmentacji = 21 ADP (w wyniku zniszczenia lordaerońskiej części) |Sztandar = thumb|left }} Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni (znani również jako Zakon Rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni, Rycerze Srebrnej Dłoni lub po prostu Srebrna Dłoń) był zakonem paladynów założonym po Pierwszej Wojnie przez Uthera Przynoszącego Światło i arcybiskupa Alonsusa Faola. Kilka lat po tym, jak zakon został splugawiony przez Księcia Arthasa podczas Trzeciej Wojny, został on odtworzony i zreformowany przez Tiriona Fordringa, który później połączył go z Srebrzystym Świtem, by utworzyć Srebrzystą Krucjatę do walki z Królem Liszem w Northrend. Mimo że zakon formalnie jest częścią Srebrzystej Krucjaty, paladyni ze Stormwind i Ironforge wciąż określają siebie jako rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni, co może oznaczać, że sama organizacja wciąż pozostaje aktywna w strukturach Przymierza. Historia Założenie i Druga Wojna thumb|left|Kaplica Alonsusa Faola w Stratholme przed wybuchem Trzeciej Wojny Święty Zakon Kleryków z Northshire, któremu przewodził arcybiskup Alonsus Faol, został zdziesiątkowany podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Pragnąc stworzyć zakon mniej narażony podczas walki, Faol zwerbował dzielnych rycerzy (którzy mieli się szkolić w ścieżkach Światła) oraz członków kleru (którzy mieli opanować sztuki walki). W Kaplicy alonsusa w Stratholme Uther Przynoszący Światło konsekrował pierwszych paladynów. Wśród nich byli Saidan Dathrohan, Tirion Fordring oraz Turalyon (kandydaci wskazani przez arcybiskupa Faola), jak również Gavinrad Dziki (kandydat zgłoszony przez lorda Anduina Lothara). Tak powstał Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni. thumb|left|Bastion Srebrnej Dłoni w Stratholme Paladyni mieli kluczowe znaczenie podczas Drugiej Wojny, a już sam widok rycerzy uzbrojonych w potężne młoty bojowe i święte moce wzmacniały ducha w walczących. Uther i jego paladyni w akcji byli rzeczywiście godnym zapamiętania widokiem. Nawet niektórzy najznamienitsi rycerze i wojownicy Sojuszu zamierali w podziwie, patrząc na nich miażdżących orków jedną ręką, a drugą leczących rannych sojuszników. Uther był pierwszym paladynem, który użył swych mocy podczas bitwy, za co Turalyon nadał mu przydomek Przynoszący Światło. Sam Turalyon nie władał swymi mocami aż do czasu śmierci Lothara podczas Szturmu na Czarną Skałę, lecz gdy wreszcie się przełamał, orcza armia cofnęła się przed oślepiającym światłem (które świeciło "jaśniej niż w najbardziej słoneczny dzień"). Po wojnie Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni zaczął szkolić nowych paladynów w Stormwind i Ironforge. Arthas Menethil, książę Lordaeron, został przyjęty w poczet rycerzy podczas ceremonii, która miała miejsce w Katedrze Światła w Stormwind. Kilka lat później ork Eitrigg ocalił życie Tiriona Fordringa. Gdy ork został później schwytany przez Przymierze, Tirion czuł się dłużny i wywalczył dlań wolność. Za napad na żołnierzy Przymierza, Tirion został ekskomunikowany z szeregów Srebrnej Dłoni i wygnany ze swych ziem. Później jego syn, Taelan, wstąpił do zakonu. Plaga w Lordaeron thumb|left|Kaplica Alonsusa Faola po Trzeciej Wojnie Pojawienie się plagi nieumarłych niemal zakończyło się upadkiem Zakonu. To były mroczne czasy dla paladynów, gdy jeden z nich, książę Arthas, odwrócił się od nich. Gdy Uther nie zgodził się na wykonanie rozkazu wybicia zarażonej populacji miasta Stratholme, zanim ta umrze i powstanie jako nieumarli, Arthas wycofał swych paladynów ze służby. Później paladyn stracił duszę na rzecz przeklętego runicznego Ostrza Mroczu i stał się rycerzem śmierci w służbie Króla Lisza. Powróciwszy do Lordaeron Arthas zabił wielu dawnych braci, w tym Gavinrada Dzikiego i Uthera Przynoszącego Światło. Po Trzeciej Wojnie thumb|Szkarłatny Bastion obecnie Paladyni którzy pozostali w Lordaeron nie ustawali w walce z Plagą. Pod wodzą Lorda Dowódcy Saidana Dathrohana i Wysokiego Lorda Alexandrosa Mograine'a, który dierżył Spopielacza, paladyni ścierali się z nieumarłymi na całych Ziemiach Plagi. Dzięki potężnej bazie w Hearthglen byli w stanie odnieść kilka zwycięstw, lecz nie mogli osiągnąć swego celu, którym było całkowite zniszczenie Plagi. Obawiając się Opuszczonych, którzy zamieszkali wśród Ruin Lordaeron, paladyni założyli bazę, która później stanie się znana jako Szkarłatny Klasztor na Polanach Tirisfal. Zawarli również taktyczny sojusz z lordaem Valdelmarem z Dłoni Tyra. Niestety podczas ataku na Stratholme Lord Dowódca Saidan Dathrohan został opętany przez upiornego władcę Balnazzara. Ten powoli zaczął wypaczać od wewnątrz cele zakonu. Obawiając się, że Spopielacz zniszczy Opuszczonych, zanim plany upiornych władców się spełnią, Varimathras zlecił Balnazzarowi zaaranżowanie śmierci Alexandrosa (poprzez popchnięcie jego syna, Renaulta do haniebnego czynu ojcobójstwa). Opętany Saidan Dathrohan zreorganizował resztki Srebrnej Dłoni w Szkarłatną Krucjatę. Ci paladyni poświęcili się fanatycznie niszczeniu zła bez patrzenia na cenę, gardząc wszystkimi nieludzkimi rasami. Inni paladyni, zniesmaczeni fanatyzmem Krucjaty, stworzyli Srebrzysty Świt, który prezentował mniej ekstremalne podejście i przyjmował do swych szeregów członków wszystkich ras Azeroth. W World of Warcraft Chociaż paladyni ze Stormwind i Ironforge określali siebie jako Rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni, zakon nie posiadał reprezentacji do czasu powrotu Tiriona Fordringa z wygnania. Gdy Taelan Fordring został zabity podczas próby opuszczenia Szkarłatnej Krucjaty, Tirion przysiągł stworzyć nowy zakon, poświęcony zniszczeniu wszelkigo zła na świecie. :"Śmierć mego syna z ręki tych potworów nie ujdzie bez zapłaty. Wiedzie, że Zakon się odrodził. Niniejszym zajmuję miejsce Wysokiego Lorda nowego Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni." Wrath of the Lich King thumb|Tirion Fordring dzierżący Spopielacza Po bitwie o Kaplicę Nadziei Światła Tirion wezwał do sojuszu pomiędzy Srebrzystym Świtem i zakonem Srebrnej Dłoni. Razem stworzyli Srebrzystą Krucjatę, która pożeglowała do Northrend, by położyć kres panowaniu Króla Lisza. Wraz z Rycerzami Hebanowego Ostrza odegrali kluczową rolę w pokonaniu Arthasa (sam Tirion użył Spopielacza, by strzaskać Ostrze Mrozu). Cataclysm Nauczyciele paladynów w królestwach Stormwind i Khaz Modan pozostali członkami Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni i nie przyłączyli się do Srebrzystej Krucjaty. Paladyn Brat Samuel wita nowych paladynów w Zakonie: :"Lecz do tego czasu bądź cierpliwy...Rycerzu Srebrnej Dłoni." Krasnoludzki paladyn Bromos Grummner wita nowych paladynów w Zakonie: :"Jesteś teraz Rycerzem Srebrnej Dłoni i bądź gotów odegrać swoją rolę." Symbolika Nazwa i symbol Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni została zaczerpnięta z legendy o Tyrze. Jako wzór porządku i sprawiedliwości Tyr poświęcił swoją prawicę w walce z przerażającym złem. Chociaż po zakończeniu walki był w stanie odtworzyć swoją dłoń, heros zdecydował się zastąpić ją zaciśniętą pięścią wykonaną z najczystszego srebra. Tym czynem zaimponował innym, którzy odkryli, że prawdziwe poświęcenie i sprawiedliwość można osiągnąć tylko poprzez osobistą ofiarę. Przedmioty * , którą wręcza duch Uthera, jest medalem oznaczającym przyjęcie w szeregi Srebrnej Dłoni. * , którą można uzyskać od ducha Uthera, nosi symbol Srebrnej Dłoni. * należała do Gavinrada Dzikiego. Napis głosi: "Wyrzeźbiono na niej wizerunek srebrnej pięści wzniesionej w geście triumfu." * należał do Uthera Przynoszącego Światło. Napis głosi: "Cięzki kawałek płótna, prawdopodobnie używany jako koc lub szal.". Jest to występująca w grze reprezentacja Całunu Przynoszącego Światło. * , i to nagrody za wykonanie zadania 20D The Hand of Light. * , i to nagrody za wykonanie zadania 50D Quest:Weapons of Darkness. Ważni członkowie Wiadomości z RPG thumb|Epicki paladyn * Nawet po triumfie na Górze Hyjal paladyni pamiętali o zdradzie Arthasa i tym, jak blisko zguby znalazł się cały świat. Wielu paladynów czuje się odpowiedzialnych za Arthasa, gdyż Święte Światło naucza, że każdy człowiek może wzmocnić innego. Jako że im nie udało się wzmocnić Arthasa, cały świat ucierpiał. Po tak potężnym nadszarpnięciu pokładanych w nich nadziei, paladyni podjęli próbę usunięcia wszelkiego skażenia ze swych szeregów. * O ile Rycerze Srebrnej Dłoni przetrwali Plagę, to nieliczni paladyni pozostali w zakonie. Pozostali rycerze rozpoczęli polowanie na sługi Arthasa, nieumarłych, prowadzone w bezlitosny sposób, co niektórych przerażało. Byli oni jednak zdeterminowani, by naprawić swoje błędy. * Dzielni paladyni Srebrnej Dłoni, którzy wyruszyli do Kalimdoru próbowali tam założyć nowy kościół. Kategoria:Order of the Silver Hand Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Historia